Advanced Skill System
About I came up with this idea after seeing the E3 from 2017 and thought this might be a good chance to "update" the current Skill system we have had so long in MH. I am sure this system is already somewhere and might look similar to a game, if so tell me. As far at this goes i have thought of using it only in Project Gigas. Data All skills are now split into Categories: Offense, deffense, Support, Utility. (I still have to figure out which skill goes were, but i have a good idea where the most should be placed, including fanon skills). depending on the console the home button will open up a menu where players acan switch to "Skill Settings" from there on a new screen will show up and users will be directed to the first page of the skill system. Visual Art of the System Explanation *The skills wil be shown in their symbols where users can press on them to utilize them. Skills now have Classes (1,2,3 and 4) which means the better the skill the higher the class it will be in. In order to get to higher classes special missions will have to be done (Type of Urgents) in order to unlock the classes (NOT skill itself). The skills can be aquired through either village trade items which can be aquired through trading special/rare items. With the Village points you can unlock the skills then and upgrade them. Most skills will have to be unlocked after hunting a certain monster and the upgrade will require a new or stronger version of the monster. **''Example: Earplugs -> Unlocked from Khezu -> Earplugs+ -> Red Khezu -> HGE -> Gravios ->HGE+ Black Gravios '' *Unlocking the first tier of a skill will grant the basic skill, after a certain amount of village points have been used to upgrade the skill a new tier is available Tier+ which is the pre-version of the next tier. Stronger than the previous Tier but weaker then the Tier after it. This tier will also grant small bonuses and /or new atatck moves to weapons. The Tier plus class can also enhance your armor a bit. Certain Skills can only be unlocked or used at a certain Tier. *Armor will have now other bonuses aside from skill points such as affinity and Attack power. This means each armor piece has the potential to have a boost to your hunter with either affinity,attack and deffense or all together. Armors will in this case only have 1-3 Skills in them. As hunters can now "add Skills" to their hunter. Lr can add 1 skill to the hunter, HR can add 3 and G rank hunters will be able to add 6. If the armor has for example +10 Earplugs the skill in the armor will activate "Earplugs", but if the hunter has the skill in his "Artbook" unlocked and upgraded tp +5 the armor skill will be improved to HGE. **(skills only be added if they are unlocked) *Pressing on the the Symbols will open up the second screen where all the symbols are shown in 4 charts. showing the Tiers of all current skills according to their Class. The menu will also show how many skills of each tier has been ulocked. When users then press on the tier class it'll open up the next menu and show all the skills intb the according Tier (Plus skills too). The users can also see then how much the skill has been upgraded. Users can also use a searchbar to look for a certain skill faster. Also there will be an option to "Add +5 points to this skill" and "Max this skill out". In order to make upgrading the skills easier. *When users press on the skill they want to upgrade, a smaller window will be shown on the left side of the screen which will explain the skill, how much is is upgraded and the such. Skills will also have small icons to them. *When a skill is maxed out in its tier the bar of the points will turn from White to blue and the frame will glow white. telling hunters also "A Skill is maxed out! Do you want to Upgrade it to the next Tier?" Hunters can then decide to ignore that or go to the skill and "Read more". The hunters will then get a "Mail from a village elder and asked to talk to him". When the hunter then talks to the Village elder a Urgent quest will appear which the hunter then take on right away or add to the Quest list and do it later. Only after doing the mission the new Skill will be upgraded. Unlocking the nect tier of it. **Tier 1 -> Tier1+ -> Tier 2 -> Tier 2+ -> Tier 3 -> Tier 3+ -> Tier 4 -> Tier 4+ ***Some skills will not always have Plus tiers Category:Idea